Away from the Light
by Kittens-Are-Fluffy
Summary: Ed is kidnapped by Envy. Roy, Al, and the gang desperately try to find him as Envy continues to mark the alchemist as his, forcing Ed to slowly relinquish any thoughts of freedom as he desperatly sheilds his sanity. Yaoi, s&m, rape, torture,
1. Chapter 1

Okay people are you ready for another one? This one is kinda explicit, and when I say kinda, I mean really really really explicit, I wrote this all day in school and finally am finishing it on here. So please read and review!

~ Disclaimer~ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do, however, own this story.

Summary: Ed gets kidnapped and raped by Envy after his brother drags him to a dance club. After they noticing that he's disappeared, Al and Mustang's gang search for him, hoping that it's not too late.

**Warnings**~ there is rape, bondage, anal sex, and deep psychological blows. If you hate any of the above, then please, don't bash it. If you like it, or wanna give it a try (The story you perverts, not the formentioned….unless you really like that stuff..then go right ahead…) anywhos please read and give a review!

Masking Pain

Edward Elric was extremely pissed off. Not only did he lose a bet to that bastard Colonel (Which his penalty was to do all of the paperwork Roy and himself have been putting off) he had to get roped into going to a new dance club with Al, As soon as Al brought out his puppy eyes, even hardened souls like Izumi found it hard to resist giving in.

Ever since Alphonse had gotten his body back, Al had thrown himself into the very definition of a social life, including attending military functions, going drinking with Granny Pinako, and hooking up with various acquaintances he picked up over the years and having sex, and a great emphasis on the last part.

'I guess being in a metal suit of armor did kinda prevent him from even having a hard on.' Ed had thought. He was extremely happy to have his brother back in his own body, even if he couldn't say the same completely for himself.

After Al had begged him to come along to the club, Ed had to go or else risk upsetting his brother. They got in his car, which Mustang bought for him for his 18th birthday, and drove to the club with AL next to him instructing him on how to get there.

They pulled up in front of a psychodelic place with neon lights in every possible place without creating a fire hazard. Standing in line to get into the club, Ed once again regretted giving in so easily. When they came to the door, the bouncer gave Ed a hard time about his height. Al pulled out his I.D. and Ed his state pocket watch, and waltzed right in after a quick bow and apology from the bouncer.

Al quickly melded into the masses of dancing, sweating bodies, and Ed quickly decided it wasn't worth the risk diving into that hell hole. So he headed for the bar, which was packed almost to the max. Luckily, there was one seat left, in between a tall, business man and a early twenties gang member. To avoid any more confusion about his age, he pulled out his state alchemist pocket watch and flashed it at the bartender, who immediately put a shot in front of him.

Ed smiled. He murmered a quick, "Thanks" and downed it in one gulp. He turned to the young looking guy and asked, "So what brings you to this dance club?" The guy that looked like a gang member looked startled that Ed had talked to him, then, oddly enough, his face broke out into a wide smirk.

"I'm here on…business" He answered, then called the bartender over to them before Ed could reply. He motioned for the bartender to come closer and whispered something in his ear for about a minute. The bartender stepped back, fear evident all over his face. He walked away as Ed wonder what the hell all that was about.

The bartender came back with 2 drinks as Ed was in a heated discussion about the military and how they were all idiots, with this opinion the stranger was agreeing. The bartender set them down on the counter in front of Ed and the stranger, bowing, and going back to attend to his other guests.

Ed eyed the drink dubiously in front of him as the stranger raised his glass to him and drank it in one gulp. Ed picked up his glass and sipped at it tentatively. It had a sweet, yet bitter taste, and while the overall taste was of a strong achohol, it curiously hinted of a taste of oranges.

He turned back to the stranger and decided that he should ask him what the thing with the bartender was all about. "So, um, what did you say to the bartender to make him look so scared?" He asked the man.

The stranger smirked, and Ed wondered if he shouldn't have asked. "Well", he started, "I just knew something about him that would ensure he would listen to me, Chibi-san." The stranger replied, standing up and red electric-looking energy ran up his body as he morphed back into his original body.

"Envy…" Ed hissed, getting up quickly, almost stumbling a sudden wave of dizziness hit him. 'Shit, I drank that drink. Envy must have threatened the bartender to put it in.' He thought, as he struggled to stay upright.

'Al' He thought. 'I have to somehow tell Al whats happening.' After attempting to clap his hands several times, causing Envy to laugh at his plight, he finally connected, and fainted from the rush of energy being drained from him for his alchemy.

Ed woke up in an unfamiliar room with a migraine. 'Great', he thought, 'As if my day couldn't get any fucking worse.' He recalled that thought immediately when he tried to move his arms. He glanced over to the side and noticed that he was bound to the bed in spread eagle fashion with his arms bound in pink fuzzy handcuffs and his legs in an loose hold so he could at least move his feet.

"Shit, Envy, you fucker, what the hells kinda joke is this? Where am I? And why the hell does it have to be PINK?!?" Ed bellowed, not seeing the Homunculus in the room. As if on cue, or maybe because he heard Ed's yelling, he walked in and locked the door after him.

Ed gulped. A locked door + being bound is a bad situation on any day. Throw Envy into the mix, and bordering on or completely in the "life threatening" category.

"So, your awake Chibi-san! Now the fun can begin!" He said, drawling out on the word 'fun'. Ed shuddered, not even registering the fact that Envy called him short again.

"What do you mean by 'fun'?" He asked, dreading the answer. Envy gave him an evil smirk in return. "Why, breaking you, of course! You made Father extremely pissed when you got Al's body back and didn't even bother continuing in your pursuit of the stone. So now, Father said as long as I don't kill you, I can have you as a pet! Now doesn't that sound like a lot of fun." He asked, laughing after he was done.

Ed started fighting against his bonds, the fuzziness apparently only for show as they cut into his flesh wrist. There simply wasn't enough leverage to kick, and there wasn't enough chain connecting him to the bed to clap his hands.

"Sorry, Chibi-san, but as you can see, the bedpost is made out of solid titanium. There is no way you will be carving an escape into this type of metal." He said, stooping to pick something up off the floor as he came closer to the bound alchemist.

Ed craned his neck to peer at what Envy picked up, and almost wished he didn't. In Envy's left hand there was a weird string of metallic balls, each a fraction bigger than the last. In his right hand there was a syringe, and it was loaded with a pale yellow substance.

At the look of fear that shot across Ed's face, Envy started smirking an even wider smile, if possible. 'Oh, I am going to enjoy this.' He thought. 'Too bad the pyromaniac pony can't be here to see this; then that would be hilarious.'

Envy lifted the syringe in front of his face and squirted a bit out the end, to alleviate any air bubbles. Deeming it bubble-free, he promptly stabbed Edward in the thigh through his leather pants, ripping a howl of pain from the golden man below him. 'After all, who said I had to get a **thin** needle for this?' He thought evilly, as he waited for the effects of the drug to take place.

While waiting, he went to the cabinet that didn't seem to be there before and started rifling through it. Finally finding what he was looking for, Envy pulled out a candle and a lighter. He lite it and set it on the table next to the bed. He looked over at Ed again and thought 'finally'.

Ed's eyes were darkened to a deep shade of amber, and his pupils were dialated. He was squirming for an entirely different reason now, seeing as he was pitching a tent through leather. His breaths came in ragged gasps as he attempted keeping his cool.

"O Chibi-san, it looks like you have a little problem. Are you getting a hard on for your enemy? Or is it something else?" He asked, tracing a finger along the inside of Ed's thigh and tracing upwards. Ed whimpered, then bit his lip to keep all sounds from coming out.

Envy took a switchblade off the side table and twirled it expertly in his hands, then swooped down and stabbed Ed in the port of his leg's automail. Ed screamed, but due to the drug running through his body, his hard on stayed the same.

'Potent' Envy thought as he pulled the blade out of Ed' flesh and licked the blade clean of all blood. He lightly traced the sharp edge of the knife along Ed's cheekbone, drawing a small, trickling line of blood in a straight line.

Bending over, he swirled his tongue on the outside of the shallow cut, then licked it clean of all blood as well. Ed brought his head up quickly, colliding it with Envy's head, hurting both of them at the same time.

"That just won't do. That's a very bad thing you did, Edward, rebelling against your new master." Envy said, still smirking at the younger man. Ed glared up at the homunculus and growled.

"Fuck you," he snarled, his face still showing the evidence of the pain inflicted upon his thigh. Envy looked at his new 'pet' and smiled. "Hmm, what should your punishment for disobedience be? I wonder…" He pretended to muse.

Envy got a look of inspiration on his face as he straddled the younger alchemist's legs, his true form showing through only in his weight. He reached forward and picked up the knife he dropped next to Ed's waist.

Once the knife was in his grasp, he swiped at Ed's clothes, not bothering to be careful of his skin. Ed held in his yells of pain, because he knew they would only serve to stimulate the androgynous person on top of him.

Once Ed's body was relatively clear of clothing, save for a few scraps here and there, he reached between Ed's legs and forced his finger into Ed's entrance. Ed's muffled screams only served to encourage him, as he roughly worked his finger in and out of the boy's hole.

Too soon, he entered a second and a third finger, twisting them and letting his inner juices finally lubricate his entrance. He took the string of metallic balls and entered 3 all at once into Ed's hole. He then took one out and added two more, keeping up this pace until even the biggest ball was inside Ed.

Ed felt tears running down his face as he felt himself being violated by the foreign objects. All at once, Envy pressed the on button and Ed screamed, feeling the balls vibrate and shake inside of him.

Upon the look of discomfort upon Ed's face, Envy brought the settings on the remote all the way up, causing the young alchemist to arch his back into an impossible angle, his wrists and ankles straining against the bindings.

Envy started poking Ed's erection, causing him to moan at the feeling of slight friction. Envy then wrapped his forefinger and thumb around the crown of Ed's now weeping penis, slightly lubricating it with his own pre-cum.

Ed saw stars as the balls lightly brushed up against his prostate and moaned at the feeling of it continuing to lightly touch the bundle of nerves.

Envy completely wrapped all of his fingers around Ed's cock, pumping up and down faster as he reached his free hand down and pulled all of the vibrating balls out of Ed's anus, not even bothering to turn them off.

He morphed out of his clothes, revealing a large, swollen erection. Not wasting any time, he swiftly sheathed himself in Ed's heat, causing Ed to scream at the pain of something twice as large entering him.

Soon, Ed lost all thoughts of pain as Envy started pulling out and slamming back into Ed, going deeper and deeper each time. Once again, he felt his prostate being hit, this time by Envy, and he screamed again. Envy smirked through the haze of flushed skin, and started abusing that one spot that made Ed clench his muscles around his penis, causing him to go spiraling over the edge.

As he spilled his seed in Edward, he tweaked the tip of Ed's cock, then ran a single finger up the underside, causing Ed to lose himself to his orgasm as well. When they were both done, Envy pulled out and pushed the still vibrating balls back into Ed's entrance, making his eyes shoot open at the feeling of being entered again.

Envy yawned. "Good night, Chibi-san. I hope you sleep well!" He said, snickering at the last bit. He turned towards the door, then turned around. He walked over to the table at the side of the bed and opened up the drawer.

He reached into the drawer and pulled out an electric welder, causing Ed's eyes to widen as Envy turned it on and waited for it to heat up. Touching it with his finger, he healed himself of the burn he got and deemed the iron hot enough.

"Don't woory, Chibi-san, it will only hurt extremely bad for about 2 days. Then it will only hurt when you move!" Envy said cheerfully, bringing down the welding iron onto Ed's right hipbone. Ed screamed bloody murder as he felt unconciousness dawning on him.

"Sweet dreams, my newest possession. With this tattoo, I declare you mine." And with those parting words he left through the door, shutting it behind him as Ed slipped into a sleep filled with chains, monsters, and pink fuzz.

**2 Days Later**

"Colonel Mustang?" Ed called tentatively through the office. Havoc looked up from his nap and gave him a sleepy nod as he got up and went to he coffee machine.

"Alphonse? What's the matter? Where's Edward?" At the last sentence Al's eyes watered up. He had thought that the Colonel might at least know where he was. Tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees, his last hope shattered and despair crashed down upon the young adult.

"Al? Whats wrong? **Where is Edward?**" The Flame alchemist asked, kneeling beside the smaller alchemist and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Colonel," He hiccupped, then swallowed and continued "Edward hasn't come home in two days. I thought someone picked him up at the club I made him go to a day ago, and that he might have finally gotten laid. But he normally would have been in contact with me by now. I think Ed got kidnapped!"

Sooo… How was it? I know it's not the greatest but its an attempt, ne? Please review with ideas and whom Edward should be saved by or just (hopefully) pleasant comments. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I know it's short so far… but I was expecting a bit more reviews… Anyways, thanks to you guys that did review… I cant wait… 1 more month til I move back to my home!!! Or at least visit… anywhos… on with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**~~ I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't think I want to either. Too much paperwork… DAMN YOU, insufferable everlasting paperwork of DOOOMMM!!!!

**Warnings** ~ Rape, torture,

Chapter 2

"O~chibi-san, are you awake yet?" Envy sang as he walked in the door to the room Ed was chained up in. They had made a transition to another room that forsook the bed and went for the classic manacle-on-a-wall setting, just with titanium steel instead of normal cobbled stone that you would normally find in a dungeon like setting.

"Edddoo-kun? You awake?" When Ed didn't stir, he smirked. "Oh well, you'll be awake soon anyways. I have someone for you to meet, but I think you guys already met." He said, tanking on a chain that was in his hands.

A muffled 'umph' was heard and Ed blearily opened his eyes. When his eyes finally focused, he sat up and gasped. On the floor near the door with her hands handcuffed and her mouth gagged, sat Winry. She had tears running down her face, and her eyes were darting around, showing her terror.

Ed tried to crawl towards Winry, but he knew it was futile. His two flesh arms were stiff with dried blood and unhealed and halfway healed scabs. His metal arm and leg were badly mutilated and the pieces were scattered all over floor after a week of Envy "experimenting" with it.

With a groan, he fell back against the wall, and let out a pained, strangled breath. Opening his eyes half way, he glanced at Winry. Envy, noticing that he had the blonde alchemists attention, went up behind Winry and caressed her cheek.

Ed let out a feral growl and tried in vain to sit up straight against the wall so he could use it as leverage to launch himself at the pair, more specifically Envy.

"Come now, chibi-san. Im just showing a girl some love, since you seem to have left her behind, again." He grinned at the way Ed was looking at him now; a mixture of hatred, confusion, and apprehension were swimming around behind his golden orbs.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Ed's voice shook, and even to himself it sounded weak. His voice box felt like it was shredded to ribbons, and his throat hurt like hell.

"Wow, chibi, after a week of screaming your lungs out like a little girl, your voice sounds like it needs some 'medicine'." Envy's grin grew wider, and Ed gulped. He really didn't like the way Envy said "medicine".

Envy shoved Winry aside, causing her to skid against the opposite wall and hit it with a thud. He strode over to her and kneeled down in front of her, clamping her wrists and ankles in the manacles attached to the wall.

Deeming his work satisfactory, he stood up and admired the view. A frown flitted across his face, and he swung his leg up, catching Winry's stomach in the blow. She strained her arms against her bindings, trying in vain to clutch at her stomach to quell the pain.

Envy then turned, a full smile gracing his lips. Ed shimmied away, backing as far as he could into the wall, as if in doing so would allow the wall to swallow him up.

"O, my poor chibi san. You still can't do your alchemy? I guess not, with what your lack of energy. Hah, even if you did by chance have enough energy to somehow get yourself out of those chains, you would get worn out, seeing as we are in the middle of nowhere.

Ed's eyes widened at this information. He had hoped that if they were only somewhere in Central city, Al or even Mustang would find him. Now, if they were evn looking for him, they would have to start a full blown search, and involve the rest of the military, creating a scandal and his immediate discharge from the military if he was discovered. If that happened, he wouldn't be able to see Roy anymore..

Ed closed his eyes. "Roy", he thought, wishing the man he loved would save him, like a prince riding a stupid white horse. But he was Edward Elric, dammit, and he didn't believe in fairy tales. Plus Roy didn't even know how he felt, so that made it all the more unlikely.

Ed's eyes snapped open again as he felt a hand sliding up his bare thigh, stopping short of his penis and just rubbing circles on Ed's thigh. Ed slid away as best as he could, only achieving an inch or two.

Envy smirked again and went a little higher, cupping Ed's balls and then squeezing them, extracting a small gasp and then a moan from the golden man below him. 'Oh, how our angel has fallen.' Envy thought sing-songlike.

Envy's left hand then skirted over the tip of Ed's penis, and then wrapped his entire hand around the base of it. He began lightly pumping it, causing Ed to begin squirming with half-discomfort, half-pleasure.

"You see, miss, he's a little whore. He actually likes this, and doesn't even protest anymore. Much. And when he does, well, there are…repercussions." Envy directed the monologue towards Winry, who sat watching the little show with tears in her eyes. Her muffled protests on his ministrations were echoing in the bare metal room..

Envy stood up quickly. "You don't like what I'm doing? Well, then, why don't you take his place?" He said, turning around and striding towards the bound and gagged girl.

"N-no" Ed croaked out, his voice a grating chord against the silence. "Leave her.. alone." He said, shrinking against the look of feral pleasure Envy got out of hearing Ed beg.

"Hm, so the little slut doesn't want his place given up. Okay then, I guess I can grant you this – one – wish." He sang, leaning over Ed's body. Ed felt the breath on his neck and squirmed uncomfortably.

"But first", Envy said, turning around to face Winry again. "We have to clean up a few loose ends." He said as he leaned over and plunged his hand into Winry's chest.

A low gasp was expelled from Winry's lips as her eyes rolled back and she slumped over, a broken "Nooo!" erupting from Ed's lips.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I remember vaguely telling you not to make too much noise. You're the one with the impossible memory, not me. So I guess your gong to have to go through training again" Envy said, a maniacal grin spreading over his face as he glided over to where Ed was. Ed whimpered slightly, knowing just exactly what was about to happen and not liking it one bit.

**In Central Command**

"Sir, I must insist you get some rest. A week of no sleep and caffine shots will get you nowhere." A very worried Riza said as she put her hand on the butt of her gun as a warning.

Roy looked up from his desk and gave her the most pitiful look she had ever seen in her life on the man. And that included after the Ishbalan war when he was re-living the horrors. She sighed and took her hand off of her gun, deciding instead that this could use a little gentleness.

Riza put her hand behind Roy's back and felt how stiff it was. 'Well, I guess that's what you would expect after slaving away over maps and false clues for a week.' She thought grimly. To Roy she said, "Come on, sir, its time for you to get some rest. I promise that we will contact you as soon as we get word of Ed's whereabouts as soon as we get the information."

Roy looked up sharply at his subordinate. "Riza, I'm sorry, but I can't. If I stop now, it will come back to haunt me." He said, looking back down at his map with his scribbles on it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Roy, but you need to shut up and go to bed. What if a call comes in when your in this state, huh? Do you really think you can run a rescue mission with one foot in the grave? Do you think Ed would appreciate the fact that you died for him, all because you can't sleep because your too busy thinking about him?" She said, her voice raising in decibals faster than a cheetah on crack.

Roy slouched his shoulders. His whole team seemed clued in to the fact that he was attracted to Edward. Only Ed himself remained painfully oblivious, and for that, Roy was thankful at all other times.

'You can't die, Ed. You can't leave me. Not before I tell you just how much I love you…' Roy thought as he sighed, resigned. Riza had a damned good point, and if it would help Ed any more in the long run, then he would be damned and put his pride aside for once.

Riza read Roy's body language and hoisted him up, catching his arm as he wobbled unsteadly on his feet from lack of use. 'Shit, and I thought that he was bad when he was drunk. Now, he can't even use his feet properly.' She thought, getting a firmer grip on his arm and leading him to the soft couch that Ed so often occupies when he's in Central.

"It's not the best of sleeping places, but it will have to do, sir. This way, if we find any information, we will be able to get to you as soon as possible. Let me just go get you a blanket from the storage cabinet." She said, gently lowering him onto the couch and abruptly turning on her heels and walking out the door.

Roy looked up at the ceiling. It was white, like all the ceilings in Central Command. 'This smell is nice…It smells kinda like…Ed…. Honey and a ringing metallic smell that could only be Ed's smell.' And with that last thought, Roy slipped into unconciousness, reveling in the cocoon of Ed's distinct musk.

Riza walked back into the office about 20 minutes later. "Sorry, sir, it seems that they were all out of blankets on this floor, so I had to send for one from another… floor…" She said, trailing off at the sight of Roy curled up into the black couch, the first content look on his face that she had seen in days.

Riza smiled to herself, tucking the blanket around Roy and smiling down at him. 'Sleep well, if only for tonight' she thought, then glanced at the mess of the paperwork that was Roy's desk. She made a clicking sound with her teeth and walked over to the over-stacked desk.

Her eyes skirting over the papers, Riza sighed and got to work organizing the papers. 'Maybe if the papers were in some semblance of order, we might begin to see a pattern' She thought as she stacked clues and folded up the maps. It was then that she saw it. Right on top the big map of rural areas, she saw the register for military safe houses not currently in use.

One particular paper poking out from all the others caught her eyes. It was a prisoner safe house, used in wars and such when the military needed somewhere to store the prisoners when there wasn't a jail at hand. There was a small post-it note on the right hand corner, and Riza plucked it off.

Activity spotted. Send someone to check it out, Mustang.

Signed, General Haruko.

'That might just be the place were looking for' She thought as she rushed to the phone, careful to kepp her voice down as she called everyone to Mustang's office.

An hour and a half later, Riza was organizing all the papers she could find on prison-based safe houses in the stack. Everyone, excluding Roy, was situated around the long table, and they all looked alert, despite being woken up at roughly 2 a.m. Hugues was showing off his photos of Elysia to Fuery, who looked like he couldn't give a damn, but was too polite to say not. Then there was Breda, "waking himself up" with a large hoagie. Fallman was sitting quietly, with his hands on the table, masking his nervousness. Havoc was smoking a cigarette, staring blankly off into space as usual.

"I think I might have found a clue as to where Ed might be." She stated bluntly, getting right into why they were all called there. All at once everyone's faces lit up. Even Hugues stashed away his photo book. "Where, 1st Lieutenant? **Where is ED**." Havoc asked, speaking for the whole table.

She picked up the newly copied files, and distributed them amongst everyone present. They flipped quickly through the files, their eyes lighting up as they realized what she was implying.

"So you think that Ed might have been taken to one of these? I got to admit, there is a strong possibility. But only those in the military or associated with it would know that not all safe houses are as they seem, and even then, there's people in Central who haven't been to war. So it's either somebody in or associated with the military." Havoc said, his face set in a grim line.

"Or somebody who just stumbled across one. And I see that you finally got ole Roy boy to sleep. Good job, lieutenant." Hugues said, changing the subject as he always does when he's on to something.

"What are you thinking of?" Havoc asked the astute man, noticing his change and alerting everyone in the room that Hugues was on to something. Hugues looked up at them all and gave his goofy lopsided grin. "Oh, nothing, its just that I was thinking that we should all research this while Roy sleeps, so he can finally get his rest he needed." He said.

Riza's eyes narrowed. She caught the change in his eyes, and knew that that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Then she just shrugged and cleared her throat.

"Ok, men. We have about 5 hours until Roy wakes up, judging by his past sleeping habits. We need to divide up the work, and narrow it down to a smaller list, and if possible find the one we can do when Roy wakes up. We need to hurry, because Edward's life may very well depend on us. " She said, the whole room standing up at once and dividing the papers amongst each other.

**Three Hours Later**

The room was ringing in deafening silence. Everyone looked at Hugues, who now stood at the end of the table. "Ok, so as you all know now, we narrowed it down to three possible safe houses. We are going to split up into three groups, and storm the three houses. The first group," He said, holding up one file and throwing it on the table, "Will go here. It will consist of Breda and Falman." The two men nodded, stood up, and left, eager to storm the place and find Ed.

"Fuery, your going to go with Havoc. Make sure to bring a blanket or something in your pack; this place gets really cold." He said, throwing the second paper on the table. Havoc picked up the papers and went to get their supplies.

Turning to Riza, he grinned. "Then that leaves you, me, and ole Roy boy." He said with a grin. Riza nodded, and with a quick, "I'll be right back", she left to wake up Roy from the couch. Hugues went off to the storage closet, and quickly pulled out three packs and filled them with the necessary items needed for a rescue.

Not five minutes later, the three of them were standing, coats on, packs discreetly in their hands, and ready to go. Riza went to the gun closet at the last minute, and picked out two small pistols. Placing them in Roys hands, she said, "Here sir, you might need these. Your alchemy doesn't always work, as you know, and Hugues and myself might not be around to protect you. We need you alive, sir." She stressed the 'alive' in her sentence, and Roy gave her a small smile.

They walked to the office door and Roy opened it, thinking 'Don't worry Ed. Were coming to save you. Don't die, just please, don't die.'

Okay, so how was it? I think this story might have only 1 or 2 more chapters left, cuz its just something to give a little break to myself for all my writers blocks for my other two stories. BUT if I get a really good idea for this story, then I will act on it and draw it out. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to John the Bipolar Bear. Yes, you, who I colored your bear claw rainbow and laughed. Thanks for reading this story and keeping an open mind~ 3

Okay I have no excuses… I know I totally suck, but hey that's life, nee? I updated one of my stories now its this ones turn then I go to the next chapter of Shades of Gold unless I get a really good idea for the other stories. Yes, I'm a procrastinator, deal with it.

No, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or am in any way affiliated with it. I just have a sick mind and decide to divulge myself in my writing. Honestly, ask my mom. She read one of my stories, and she had the funniest expression on her face when she got halfway through with it. I guess yaoi isn't her idea of a laugh, nee? XDDD

**Chapter 3**

"Good News, pipsqueak. Seems like your little friends are coming to get you and the whore. Too bad they wont get to hear your lovely screams, or see your toes curl as I pound you into oblivion. But, hey, if you want, I still could put on a show for them? How 'bout it, shrimp? Feel like showing your friends just how much fun you've been having under my care?" Envy drawled, his purple eyes narrowing at Ed's unresponsiveness.

He was sitting on a now stained armchair, watching the younger man closely for any signs of life. When Ed didn't answer, he smirked. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh my, it seems we have so much to do before the guests arrive. I got to get us all dressed up for the party! It sounds like its going to be a real blast." Envy said, laughing as he walked out of the room.

Winry lay in the middle of the floor, her breath low and uneven. She survived through a twist of luck that he missed her heart, though she now thought that it might be because Envy wanted her to suffer. She sat up and looked at the closed door that Envy exited out of.

When a door slammed down the hall, Winry crawled slowly over to Ed's prone body, ignoring the blaring pain and blood sloshing to the floor as the hastily closed wound got reopened. "Ed?" She called. When she didn't get an answer, she reacher out and poked him hesitantly with her finger. "Edward? Are you… Dead?" She asked.

She put her head to his chest and listened for his heartbeat. She almost fainted from relief as she heard a low steady heartbeat just beneath his skin. "Ed, you have to wake up. Even if I can't get out of here, I want you to at least go. I fixed your automail the best I could while he kept breaking it, but it should be strong enough for you to escape. I know I'm going to die here, but that's no reason for you to as well. Al still needs you; you're his only family left. Please, Ed, for me." She finished, tears streaming down her face as the blood kept streaming.

Ed looked over at her face, a blank look still adorned on his own face. He reached up and touched his palm lightly on her face, then abruptly dropped it as though her heard something. Winry raised her head and listened for footsteps. When she heard nothing but silence, she turned back to Ed.  
Winry gasped; Standing over Ed's body was Envy, grinning at her in a manic fashion. Winry started inching backwards, as if to get away from the crazed homunculus. Her tries were all in vain as it only served to make his smile grow wider. He got up and dropped a big black bag onto the dingy floor, but it went unnoticed as Envy started walking towards the frightened girl. He stalked towards her slowly, laughing as she tried to get away on her hands and knees as fast as she could, not unlike a beaten dog. It did nothing for her predicament but delay the inevitable as the homunculus backed her into a corner.

Almost quicker than she could see, Envy swooped down and grabbed her around the neck, hoisting her up with one arm and slamming her against the wall. "You really.. shouldn't have tried to wake him up. He is not responding as a coping method. Do you really want him to feel more pain than he must, nee?" Envy said, leaning closer and close to her ear until she felt his breath on her hear. She unconsciously shuddered.

"Well, I wonder if really killing you would bring him back to this world? Would you like to give it a try?" He asked, a feral grin sliding across his face as he plunged his hand completely through her chest, swallowing the scream that had about to burst from her lips. Even without the blood loss, she would have dies, because this time, Envy didn't miss. Envy retracted his arm, and dropped her on the floor, her dead body hitting the floor with a wet 'thump'.

Envy strode over to Ed's still unresponsive body and smirked at the blank look he gave his dead childhood friend. 'Good' he thought. 'Now he's ready for the pyromaniac pony to arrive.' He went over and picked up the bag he dropped earlier, and turned towards the younger alchemists prone body, smirk still gracing his face as he glided over to him.

**With Roy, Hughes, and Riza**

Roy, Riza, and Hughes stood in front of what must be the most broken down factory anywhere. It stood on the outskirts of Central, the houses around it bordered up and rats running madly around. Riza stood behind the two men, her gun ready in her and the safety guard off. Then came Hughes, who stood behind Roy with his knives in his sleeves at ready and glancing thoroughly around, locating all exits and possible places of attack. Roy stood at the front of the group, his ignition gloves poised and ready to snap at a moments notice. He gestured almost unnoticeably at the two, and started walking briskly forward.

They reached the front door, and, not wanting to alert anyone that they were there, he slowly pushed open the door. It did nothing as it let out a piercing ring, the door tripping it as it slid open even as Roy tried stopping it. The three stood stock still and in position, waiting, listening, for even the tiniest sound. When five minutes had passed and nothing happened, they all started to inch forward.

"It must have been one of the alarms left here when it was abandoned" Hughes whispered lightly, but the other two heard it. With an small nod, Roy pointed his chin towards the first closed door in the hallway. They grouped strategically around and, with another nod, Roy kicked in the door. He rushed into the room and glanced around. There were no people in the room, just a bunch of musty old furniture and a bunch of yellowed papers.

"Clear." He said to his team, and they all filed cautiously out the door, glancing up and down the long hallway. They started walking again, looking in open doorways and kicking down ones that were closed. They reached the end of the hall and they all crowded around an old, rusty elevator. Hughes pushed the button and stood back again, ready to attack if anything jumped out at them from the elevator.

It dinged as it reached the floor they were all on. The three of them stared intently at the closed door and gasped when it was opened with a screech. Roy rushed into the enclosed space, cradling the broken bits of Ed's automail in his hands. He looked up at the other two standing besides them, and a silent thought passed through all of their minds.

"He's definitely here." Roy said, voicing what the three were thinking. He got up and pulled down the lever, the doors closing after them and the elevator starting to inch its way up the chute. It leveled with the next floor and the doors slid open again.

They all got out and started walking towards the only room in the hallway that had lights on. Roy ran towards the door with Riza and Hughes hot on his heels. He flung the semi-closed doors open and blinked at the sudden light, shielding his eyes to get them adjusted. When the white spots left his vision, he gasped.

There, in the middle of the floor, was Ed, who was completely naked. He had bruises and cuts all over his body and his automail limbs were completely gone, leaving a sparking port where his metal arm was. His left automail arm was still partly intact, just smashed, and caved in on certain points so the reconnected nerves couldn't respond. But the worse yet to Roy was the lifeless eyes. He had seen Ed with a lot of emotions on his face; anger, happiness, sadness, grief, and apathy. But he had never seen the fire go completely out of Ed's eyes; it was scary.

Roy then glanced over to the corner and fought the urge not to barf. Judging by the intake of breath behind him, Riza and Hughes both realized what else was in the room.

Sitting of Winry's dead, bloodied body was Envy, and as soon as all three eyes were solely focused on him, he stood up and started clapping theatrically.

"Welcome, friends of my little pet. I'm glad you made it here in one piece. Now the show can begin!" He said, his amethyst eyes going red as his body started expanding, his eyes popping out and several more growing back in place. His green-tinged hair turned a murky green, and the green spread over the rest of his rapidly growing body. Small, humanoid figured burst up like acne on his skin and they all started reaching towards the trio, crying 'help me. I don't want to die, kill me, save me."

Roy looked at the gargantuan lizard-looking monster that now stood over Ed's prone body. In one swipe of his tongue, he picked up Edward and swallowed him whole.

"Now," Envy started, the crazy look settling in his many eyes as they all settled on the trio once more. "Shall we begin the fun?"

**I know, I'm horrible, I left it for too long… I typed like 300 words every time I went on the computer, though, so I wasn't completely procrastinating! But anyways, that doesn't matter now. What matters is for you to leave a (hopefully nice) review and maybe even a request for a different pairing, from any anime or book, seeing as this story is almost over. So please, just review!**


End file.
